


A Casualty of this So-Called Family

by AyyTheHack



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolicon, Other, Rimming, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyTheHack/pseuds/AyyTheHack
Summary: Kali Belladonna's assignment as a White Fang spy in the house staff of the Schnee family takes an unexpected turn when, after a truly dreadful twelfth birthday of nothing but her family fighting and ignoring her, her young charge Weiss looks ready to cry herself to sleep. She's such a darling girl, though… surely Kali could do something to cheer her up? A small bit of indulgence wouldn't harm her marriage or her mission, of course. As long as she doesn't let it get out of hand.A commissioned story. Read the tags.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	A Casualty of this So-Called Family

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission. If futa Weiss is already conquering the world as is, what's the next step? Loli futa Weiss, of course. Look out, world.

“No. Yes, I understand. I have to go. Take care.”

Without wasting time Kali Belladonna hung up her scroll and hid it. She couldn’t be caught on it while working, specially not considering who was on the other side of the call: her very own husband, Ghira Belladonna, leader of the White Fang.

Though mostly focused on protesting and politics, Kali’s husband’s organization also had its intelligence branch, so to speak. Believing that everyone should do their part, Kali herself worked in this “branch”, infiltrated deep into a rival organization to feed intel to the Menagerie. Specifically she was in Atlas, undercover as a maid in the estate of none other than Jacques Schnee, president and owner of Schnee Dust Corporation, whom her husband wanted to get dirt on for years. Ghira had, of course, protested when Kali decided to take the job of infiltrating this high profile adversary herself, but with her charms and domestic skills she was easily the best person for the job and they both knew it. And there was no higher proof of this than the fact that, less than a year after entering the Schnees’ service, Kali had almost completed her assignment _and_ earned enough of their trust and respect to be given the task of personally caring for their youngest daughter, the eleven-year old Weiss Schnee. The job came with a very useful expanded access to the manor but also with a lot of responsibilities, not least of which was squeezing her body every day into a uniform that could charitably be called _inadequate_.

Kali had always been a curvy woman, and that was before she’d had a daughter. Nowadays her body was a truly indecent sculpture of meaty, womanly goodness, and the uniform of the inner circle house staff – some said designed at the request of Weiss herself – struggled to contain it all. It consisted of a black corset dress with short puffy sleeves that left her shoulders and collarbones bare and didn’t cover her chest, instead tying off just beneath them. The dress helped lift her already massive breasts, and the similarly strapless white underdress made of thin, airy fabric that actually covered them did so poorly thanks to their size, stretching over the considerable mass of titflesh and always needing to be adjusted or pulled up to stop her tits from simply spilling out of the flimsy cover. Her hips equally stretched the skirt which, below a short white apron tied around her waist, flared out so that the black fabric on top and the white ruffles underneath sat atop and just barely covered the shelf of her ass, big and round and as deliciously bouncy as the large bosoms above. Any amount of bending over or even walking at a hasty pace exposed the bottoms of her cheeks, and the presence of black thigh-highs held up by straps and a garter belt and digging their seam into the meaty softness of her thighs only drew the eyes even more decisively toward her eye-catching rear. The quintessential look was completed by a white collar with a bow tie, long white gloves, black heels and a headdress atop her shoulder-length dark hair that conveniently allowed Kali to hide her faunus anatomy. Even Weiss didn’t know about her fluffy cat ears, though to be fair the girl, as sharp as she was, was still just an eleven-year old.

Or twelve now, as it were. It was Weiss’ birthday, and Kali, having grown close to girl to the point of doting on her almost like Weiss was her own daughter, had been sure to treat her like a princess all day. She woke her up with a big breakfast and a bigger smile, wishing her a happy birthday and bending over to kiss the girl on her forehead. Weiss had blushed and looked away, stammering a thank-you, probably because the low neckline of Kali’s uniform struggled to contain her big motherly breasts even without their owner bending over like that, but Kali didn’t let that stop her. She’d known fo some time that Weiss had a huge crush on her, and Kali was no stranger to pretending not to notice the girl blushing while sneaking glances down her deep cleavage or up her criminally short skirt. In fact, she was almost sure there were even hastily-taken pictures in Weiss’ scroll of her body clad in that provocative black dress, upskirt shots of her massive ass or her tits threatening to pop out of her cleavage. She _should_ mind, Kali was aware, that this child was perving on her, but for some reason she didn’t. Weiss was just so cute and smart and mature and polite… it was like she had a license to be a bit perverted.

From there Kali essentially followed Weiss around all day, being there for the girl as she interacted with her family while always trying to make time to give Weiss some kind of treat, whether it was sweets she got from the kitchen or the sight of her bending over to pick something up, skirt riding up to flash her full ass cheeks completely bare thanks to the black lacy g-sting she wore being easily swallowed up between the large globes, and taking just long enough to allow Weiss to take a quick picture of the erotic sight. She’d worn the provocative underwear on purpose, intending it as a way to cheer up the birthday girl because she knew that, in one word, Weiss’ family was _difficult_. They’d been at each other’s throats over some business thing Kali had been investigating for a few days now, and it seemed even Weiss’ birthday wasn’t enough to stop them from verbally jabbing at each other at every given chance. Even Whitley, Weiss’ younger brother, seemed to be in a foul mood.

Eventually the evening came and Weiss’ parents wanted her bathed and clothed for her party. Kali prepared the best outfit she could from a truly vast inventory of clothes, settling for the girl’s favorite white ensemble of a strapless white top and half-length jacket and a ruffled skirt that went down to her knees, along with short gloves, modest pearly heels and a tiara that was worth more than Kali’s entire ensemble, and once again pretended not to notice Weiss lustfully staring at her body while she helped her get dressed. Long silver hair in a single thick braid completed the look of the perfect young princess Weiss was in all but title, and Kali couldn’t help but kiss the girl on her head again before bringing her along to the great hall.

Now, a couple hours later, Kali almost wished she hadn’t done that last part.

It all started when Jacques Schnee started speaking loudly into his scroll. His wife, Mrs. Willow Schnee, who at that point was more than a handful of glasses of champagne in, started loudly berating him for being unable to focus on his family even in his daughter’s birthday. Then their eldest, Winter Schnee, noticed Weiss’ growing discomfort and tried to stop the argument, only to end up joining it instead. They’d been at it for more than half an hour now, and Weiss looked to be on the verge of tears, sitting in a corner and looking like she wanted to vanish into the wall. The sight broke Kali’s heart.

“Miss Schnee…” she said, putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Weiss shrugged it off and got to her feet.

“I’m going back to my room.”

“But your party –”

“They’re enjoying it just fine without me.”

Calling it storming off would be an exaggeration, because small and dainty as she was Weiss couldn’t really make the grand exit she probably intended. Instead nobody but Kali and a few guests noticed the birthday girl leaving the party early with a stormy look in her face, and least of all her family, still very busy raising their voices at each other.

Now, Kali knew that her job didn’t exactly require or even expect her to go after Weiss. She was just a maid, after all. But soon enough she found herself moving, heels clacking on the stone floor as she retraced Weiss’ route out of the hall and up the stairs. The richly decorated door to the youngest Schnee girl’s room might not even be locked, but for the sake of politeness she tapped on it anyway.

“Miss Schnee?”

Kali heard some shuffling from the other side, but the door wasn’t opened. “I’m fine, Miss Belladonna,” came Weiss’ muffled voice. “You can go, I’m giving you the rest of the night.”

Kali sighed. “Can we talk, sweety?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“…please?”

First there was silence, then finally footsteps as Weiss reached the door and opened it. She was still wearing her strapless shirt and frilly white skirt, but the jacket, gloves and pretty pearly heels were by the bed. The tiara, sadly, lay snapped in two on her ornate dresser.

“Okay, what did you want to talk about?” Weiss asked petulantly. Kali had to admire that there was no trace of tears on her face.

“Can I come in?” Kali asked sweetly. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Sure. You work here, remember?” she said, stepping aside.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean it like that,” Kali explained, stepping through the door and closing it behind herself. “I, uh…”

Weiss walked past her and sat on her bed. It was enormous, easily capable of fitting a half-dozen people on it. “I know what you’re gonna say, and I don’t want to hear it. It’s not your fault.”

Kali smiled fondly. Weiss was such a good girl. She had a few problems with arrogance and brattiness, but Kali could only expect that from someone born into as much wealth as Weiss had. Otherwise the young girl was polite, well-mannered and mature beyond her years, not to mention so cute with her flawless, snowy skin, big sincere eyes and age-belying poise, and in Kali’s opinion she really deserved better than a whole day being carted around by her family while they threw snide remarks at each other, only to have her birthday party ruined by an all-out shouting match.

“It’s not, but still… I’m sorry,” she said, approaching Weiss and stroking that gorgeous silver hair. “I know families can be difficult.”

Weiss swallowed hard, probably holding back tears. “Y-you have a family, don’t you, Miss Belladonna?”

“I do,” Kali said. Her cover story wasn’t very elaborate or outlandish; as long as it sounded believable the Schnees wouldn’t really bother to background check her beyond her forged recommendations. “A husband and daughter. She’s your age, actually.”

“Is it like this for you, too?” Weiss asked. “Do you… fight?”

“Every family fights, Miss Schnee.”

“But it’s my birthday!” Weiss exclaimed, slamming her hands into the mattress, her emotions finally getting the better of her well trained but still young heart. “They can’t even stop in my birthday! All day I have to hear them calling each other names, avoiding each other, and then… in the party, in front of _everyone_ …!”

Kali hugged the girl’s head, pushing it below her breasts. “I know, sweety. It’s not fair. But your family is your family, and you just… have to learn how to live with them.”

“They don’t care,” Weiss said, muffled by Kali’s hug but now openly sobbing. “Not even Winter. Probably didn’t even notice I’m not there anymore. It’s not even the first time this happens!”

Kali wanted to say otherwise, but it would be a lie. The Schnees tunnel-visioned hard when they had one of their spats, and would probably only remember about Weiss in a few hours.

Which gave her plenty of time to at least try and salvage this day for the poor girl.

She knelt in front of Weiss, eyes level with the young girl’s, and cleaned her face of the couple of tears that had streamed down those porcelain-like cheeks, once again admiring the girl’s precocious maturity. Certainly those two tears were all she believed she could allow herself. “You know, Weiss… I haven’t actually given you anything for your birthday, have I?”

“No, but… it’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“What if I want to?” Kali responded, stroking the girl’s cheeks affectionately now. “I think I can give you something that will lift your spirits, you know? You only turn twelve once.”

“I don’t think you can give me anything that would lift my spirits right now,” Weiss responded, lowering her head, only for Kali to raise it up again delicately by the chin.

“I don’t know… but we could try,” she said smiling, before moving in and planting her lips on Weiss’ small, soft ones.

Weiss’ surprised gasp didn’t stop Kali from pressing in nice and long, planting a warm kiss on the young girl’s lips. Kali thought that, while decency said she couldn’t really reciprocate Weiss’ feelings for her, her mission was near its completion, so she could afford to at least give the girl a good thing to remember from this awful day. After staying long enough for Weiss to ease a bit into it she pulled away, their lips separating with a smack.

“Happy birthday, Weiss,” she said, beaming at the girl.

Then it was her turn to let out a surprised yip when Weiss herself acted, pulling her in for another kiss. Kali hadn’t really planned on doing more than giving Weiss that one little kiss, but it seemed the girl wanted more, stealing another as soon as they’d separated from the first. This one was longer even if just as simple, and it ended with another wet noise.

“Miss Belladonna…” Weiss said, looking at her with something like awe, a look that Kali didn’t even remember the last time was directed at her.

So even though she knew she shouldn’t, Kali kissed her again. And this time, instead of just chastely pushing their lips together, she started with a proper kiss, pecking at Weiss’ mouth and goading it open until she could introduce her tongue to the girl. This once again made her young companion gasp, but she didn’t stop and neither did Kali. It was strange, to be sharing a deep kiss with a (just turned) twelve-year old, but Weiss really was so cute and mature that it more than evened out any discomfort Kali could’ve felt. As time passed Weiss proved to be a quick study. Kali already knew that, having seen that the girl was practically a genius in her private tutoring, but apparently her intellect also applied to her first kiss ever. She didn’t really know what to do with her own tongue and would sometimes fumble with her teeth or nose, but was adapting fast. Soon her hands started touching Kali’s bare shoulders, feeling her skin while the older woman’s hands were still gently cradling Weiss’ face and stroking her cheeks.

Once they pulled apart Kali giggled at Weiss’ awestruck face. “Feeling better?” she asked.

“Miss B–”

“Call me Kali, _Weiss_. I think we can afford ourselves the luxury, don’t you agree?”

Weiss’ blush deepened even more. They called themselves by name on occasion, usually when alone with Kali reading Weiss bedtime stories or such. “Okay… Miss Kali. I just… I-I really like you.”

Kali had to hold herself back not to swoon at Weiss’ confession. She looked so sincere that the undercover maid didn’t doubt her for a second, her averted eyes, fidgeting hands and deep blush so noticeable in that pure white skin showing the very picture of a completely smitten girl. It was so cute that, against her own judgment, she decided to indulge her young ward a bit. “Is that so?”

“It is,” Weiss said, still not looking at her but also still touching her bare shoulders. “You are so kind and… b-beautiful, and I really… well, I’m very thankful for… you know, for what you just did.”

At this point poor Weiss looked so mortified that Kali almost wanted to hug her. It was clumsy and rather understatedly worded, but she could tell that, for Weiss, this was a real, wholehearted confession. She was baring her heart now that Kali gave her an in, and while once again this was just supposed to be a little special treat to cheer up the girl on her birthday, Kali decided that maybe Weiss could do with a bit more cheering up.

“Do you want to keep going?” she asked. Weiss’ throat visibly contracted when she swallowed.

“ _Errrm…_ with the k-kissing?”

Kali giggled and pecked the girl’s young lips. “Of course, if you wish.” she said, licking her lips and tasting sugary gloss. Weiss’ steel-like blue eyes were almost comically wide now.

“R-really…?” she mumbled, getting another peck from Kali.

“Of course! We can kiss however you want ❤️”

—X—

When she’d said “however you want”, Kali hadn’t really expected Weiss to do much more than pull her in for another kiss. Now, straddling the young girl’s lap while she kissed her with a passion she didn’t remember ever displaying even for her husband, the curvy older woman was thinking maybe she underestimated Weiss a bit. A pair of small, delicate hands was wrapped around her waist, grabbing the tightly pulled ties of the apron hanging from Kali’s midsection, while up above the MILF’s mountainous breasts pushed against Weiss’ torso, threatening to spill out of the thin white strapless fabric that held them.

Their kiss this time was a far cry from the chaste lip touching from earlier. Instead it was amazingly, horribly lewd, wet and lustful and full of tongue, gasps and moans. Also, unlike the first ones which were initiated and mostly led by Kali, now Weiss was taking what she wanted from her maid’s mouth, while Kali herself despite being bigger, taller – even if not by much, Kali had always been rather short, specially considering how stacked she was – and older, more and more deferred to sucking on Weiss’ tongue and gasping when the young girl nipped at her lips or plundered deep in her mouth with that increasingly daring muscle. It was wrong and dangerous and all kinds of sinful, but while the vulgar, filthy makeout with a twelve year-old girl would be the most alarming thing in any other occasion, right now it was a distraction for Kali from the other thing, the one that really had her tingling all over and probably ruining her panties.

Namely the increasingly noticeable volume rising from underneath Weiss’ skirt.

Kali had known about it for a couple months. Since being assigned to Weiss she’d seen the girl in various states of undress, and while her body, slim and snow-white and starting to show signs of womanhood was certainly lovely and adorable, the real highlight of Weiss Schnee’s anatomy was between her legs: a penis, as pale as the rest of the girl, as well as a pair of testicles inside a smooth, tight sack. They hang from Weiss’ body in an almost incongruous way because, while the youngest Schnee daughter was trim, tight and proper, her mismatched sexual organ was, simply put, _big_. Flaccid as Kali had chanced to see it, with the head completely covered by foreskin, the pale length was about seven inches long – hanging halfway down Weiss’ thighs – and as thick as three of her fingers, which she noted at the time was already at least a couple inches bigger than her husband at the height of excitement and thicker to boot. It was smooth, flawless and just plain gorgeous, a perfect extension of Weiss’ aristocratic refinement, and even back then Kali had caught herself more than once wondering how could a girl this young not only have a penis, but one so big it shamed even most adult men.

Now Kali had a much more up close and personal impression of Weiss’ genitals, and as the organ grew solid it pushed up at her from beneath, her position sitting with her legs spread atop Weiss’ lap meaning the very first thing the bulge of the young dickgirl’s growing erection found was her panty-clad ass.

Kali moaned, suddenly thinking they should maybe stop. This was undeniably escalating, their kiss so sloppy at this point there was saliva dripping down on her pillowy cleavage, and now she felt a long, thickening tube of increasingly solid meat wedging itself between her ass cheeks. She tried to pull away but at first her hands trying to grab Weiss’ head to separate them were simply caught mid-gesture, held in place by the surprisingly firm grip of those small hands. This gave that fleshy bulge time to grow even more and push even harder, and by now Kali could feel it firmly planted between her buns like an oversized sausage. She was only allowed to break their kiss when Weiss’ hands let go of hers and moved to grab one of those huge fat cheeks each, the small palms and fingers easily sinking into the milf’s incredibly meaty ass.

“ _Pwaah…_ Weiss, sweety, maybe this is – _HMMPH!_ ” Kali started speaking, but Weiss obviously cut her off with another kiss. She was becoming so demanding and firm, it was seriously starting to turn on the curvy faunus.

Or rather, scare. _Not_ turn on. Not at all.

Weiss’ hands groping her ass started to move, grabbing and squeezing at Kali’s generous backside and enjoying just how soft and bouncy it was. Her fingers sunk into the plush assflesh easily, it bulged between them when she pressed in, and the whole fleshy globe was distended when she lifted it up or rolled it around, making Kali gasp into their immoral liplock because even her husband had never just played with her cushiony cheeks like that. It was seriously the most delectable, amazingly excessive ass one could possibly want to grope at, and for the young Weiss it was also easily the most boner-inducing thing she’d ever done, a dream come true after months of surreptitiously masturbating to secretly taken photos and fantasies about Kali Belladonna’s erotic body.

Though not even a proper preteen yet Weiss was both knowledgeable about such matters and _incredibly_ horny, not the least of it because of the constant presence of her curvy, stacked milf-y maid. She’d lost count of how many times she wished to use her position as daughter of the older woman’s employer to demand something more… untoward from her, but she knew it would be wrong and immoral. So she contented herself with her own hand, spilling loads down drains that had a bad habit of clogging, until this day when, suddenly, there Kali was, kissing her of her own volition, and now all stops were pulled. Getting to make out with the incredibly sexy maid, feeling that amazing, bountifully lewd body hugged to her own, huge tits squished between them, plump lips gasping from their torrid kissing, that dreamily malleable ass like dough in her hands… it was no wonder she had probably the most massive erection of her life tenting her dress right now.

“ _Mmmm…_ W-Weiss, please…” Kali moaned, right into Weiss’ mouth having apparently given up on pulling away without the young girl’s say so. “G-give me a minute…”

Mercifully Weiss acquiesced, their lips smacking one last time when they separated. Their makeout session was so sloppy and lewd that a few bridges of clear saliva stood between their faces, shaking as Kali breathed deeply.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Miss Kali,” Weiss said, awe in her voice while her hands still groped the maid’s huge ass. “Your body seems to have been made to excite cocks. I’ve wanted to do this for so long… since I first saw you, actually.”

_I wonder if this is why I was put in charge of her_ , Kali mused. _And why my uniform is so… indecent._

She didn’t voice such thoughts, however, because at this point it was irrelevant. She could feel it clearly now, not just hard but also red-hot, Weiss’ cock planted firmly between her ass cheeks, thick and firm and throbbing. If felt… _big_. Very, _very_ big.

“Thanks, sweety,” Kali said, unsure how she even should respond to her young ward complimenting her in such crude terms. “B-but… we really should stop here…”

“What?” Weiss retorted, seemingly offended by the very notion. “Why?”

“W-well… I’m married, I told you… plus I’m old enough to be your mother, and you’re so _young_ –”

“I don’t want to, though. You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.”

Kali sighed, her horny body trying very hard to argue with her worried brain. “It’s not proper, Weiss…”

“But who cares about proper? It’s just us here, nobody will know. Nobody _cares_. Not even my family…”

Weiss averted her eyes then, and once again Kali’s heart practically melted at the sight. She shouldn’t let this go any further. Not only because it was wrong, filthy and indecent, but also for the sake of Ghira and her family. But…

It was still Weiss’ birthday.

“…Okay,” she muttered. “We can do whatever you want, Weiss, but **_only_** for tonight, you understand? As your birthday present.”

Weiss’ radiant, precious smile was almost enough to wipe any worry from Kali’s mind on the spot. “Thanks, Miss Kali ❤️”

—X—

“O-oh… my, this is…”

Kali couldn’t even find the words. Seven inches flaccid was impressive enough already, but Weiss’ erect penis was just about an inch shy of double that amount, jutting out of the deceptively small and thin girl like a third leg, almost as thick and long as one of the twelve year-old’s thighs. From her position kneeling between Weiss’ spread legs Kali was outright intimidated by the enormous thing standing proud over her vast cleavage, cushioned below by a pair of similarly oversized balls resting in a smooth, hairless sack. Just like her cock, Kali had seen Weiss’ testicles before but, similar to her surprise at seeing the massive organ erect for the first time, the maid was surprised at how much fuller her ward’s balls looked now compared to when she’d seen them before. Could they really have grown so much since then, rivaling ripe tangerines now with their heft? Or were they simply overstuffed with unspent loads, waiting for a chance to be fired at a conveniently willing faunus milf?

The latter possibility excited Kali beyond measure.

“Weiss, sweety, you’re so… s-so _big!_ ”

Weiss’ cock throbbed at hearing the stacked woman praise her with such awe in her voice, her honey-colored eyes wide as saucers as she watched a pearly drop of precum bead on the slit atop the now uncovered pink-ish glans. It grew and started hanging until, too heavy to be held up by its own viscosity, it dripped heavily on Kali’s deep cleavage, disappearing between her huge breasts and leaving a shiny trail on the milky tanned skin. It had been replaced by another before the busty maid even looked back up at Weiss’ pale, dreamy cock.

“M-Miss Kali, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard,” Weiss said, her cock jumping and spasming even though nobody was directly touching it yet. “And my balls feel so full…”

_They look full_ , Kali thought, sparing another glance at the smooth, bloated pouch resting between the young girl’s porcelain thighs. _A load from those would probably impregnate any woman on the first try…_

Kali didn’t _want_ to be impregnated by Weiss, of course… but this was the biggest, fattest cock she’d ever laid eyes on. It dwarfed Ghira’s pathetic endowments so much she had trouble even comparing the two, which was doubly pathetic because Ghira was a grown man and Weiss was barely more than a child. Every second she looked at that giftedly huge erection, though, Kali spared less and less thought to her husband, because just the sight of it was setting her whole body ablaze with lust. Weiss Schnee’s massive cock, with more inches on it than its owner had years of age, solely occupied her brain with its meaty weight, imposing veiny surface, flawless club-like shape that thickened dangerously around the middle and a pungent smell of something salty that spoke to the most primal parts of Kali’s psyche.

She _wanted_ this cock. She **_needed_** it.

“Don’t worry,” Kali assured Weiss, smiling at the lovely girl and wrapping a hand around the base of her cock. “I’ll help you get it all out, okay?”

“All of it?” Weiss asked, a shudder climbing her body when Kali’s soft hand grabbed her sensitive cock. The older woman couldn’t even meet her fingers around how thick it was…

“Yes, sweety,” Kali said, licking her lips. “Every single drop ❤️”

Weiss couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kali opening her mouth nice and wide and wrapping those plush lips around that pulsing, pre-drooling head. At least not until the lusty maid immediately rolled her wet tongue around it and sucked, the entirely new pleasure making the young girl throw her head back and let out a high-pitched moan. Kali would’ve smiled at her reaction if she didn’t have her mouth so full, so instead she contented herself with sucking on Weiss’ cock-head some more until her mouth was full of saliva. She then pulled away and spat the large glob of bubbly fluid over the lengthy log of alabaster meat, moving her hand to spread it around. Something that big would _definitely_ need a lot of help to go anywhere.

Before Weiss’ wide, awestruck eyes Kali proceeded to repeat this process, both her hands joining in the effort by stroking the rich girl’s gargantuan prick while she slurped on the head and spat all the excess drool – of which there was plenty because Weiss’ musky smell and the salty taste of her precum literally had the faunus salivating – over the shaft or down at her balls, where her hands’ motion went on to spread the stringy fluid until that long virile club was literally dripping with saliva. As it got wetter so did Kali’s blowjob get louder and more vulgar, the stacked catgirl’s sucking starting to let out lewd **_SHLEP! SLURP! GULP!_** sounds and her hands firmly jerking off the meaty pipe with quick, wet clicks.

All the while Weiss could only sit there and revel in it, enjoying the increasingly sloppy and messy attention to her cock and balls. And as if that wasn’t enough for a lovestruck twelve-year old, this amazingly crude fellatio was from none other than the woman of her dreams: Kali’s honey-colored eyes looked up at her adoringly, her cheeks were flushed and also dripping wet from when she’d leave Weiss’ glans alone and slurp for a while along the sides of her colossal fucklog instead, her bare collar and shoulders, not to mention the deep canyon of her drool-stained cleavage, were a sinful temptation to her hands which were still stubbornly fisting the sheets beneath her…

_Pop!_

“ _Mmmmwah…_ such an amazing, delicious, **_huge_** cock you have, Weiss…” Kali said, her hands _click-schlicking_ along all those arm-thick inches while she licked around her lips and smiled at the pleasure-stricken girl. “Are you feeling good, sweety?”

“M-Miss Kali…” Weiss moaned, a thick glob of precum so cloudy and sticky it could pass as the real stuff drooling out of her glans only to be immediately swallowed by the foreskin Kali was pulling up and down oh so pleasurably over her cock. “I am, b-but… I want _more…_ ”

“Hmm? More what?” Kali asked teasingly. She spat another wad of saliva over the already dripping cock, holding it more firmly and stroking near the head with both hands to make Weiss squirm. It worked, obviously.

“ _GAH! Mmmmore…_ more of _you_ , Miss Kali! I want to see you, and to do things for you too!”

Weiss’ confession brought another wave of warmth to Kali’s heart, so with a long, sweet kiss to the girl’s by now very sensitive cocktip she let the amazing organ go and lifted herself to stand on her knees rather than sit, bringing her massive, drool stained breasts level with Weiss’ lap. The fabric was thin and wet enough to be almost see-through already with how much phlegm had dripped down her cleavage during that sinfully sloppy blowjob, but Kali still grabbed her young lover’s hands and brought them to the hem of the flimsy slip that always teased a malfunction under the strain of containing those huge, heavy MILF tits.

“Then take charge,” she said, smiling sweetly and then giggling when Weiss eagerly fisted the fabric of her uniform and pulled, baring with a violent, quaking wave of tanned titflesh those incredible mounds, each bigger than either of their heads and capped with big, puffy areolas and thick nipples. “Yes, that’s it! Remember, it’s your birthday. I’m here to make you happy ❤️”

—X—

“Fuck! _Fuck!_ Miss Kali, you’re so fucking sexy!”

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

“Yes! Keep going, darling! Use that big, fat cock!”

Weiss’ cock was certainly big and fat, but even then it was almost completely enveloped by Kali’s pillowy milf-y tits, specially with the young girl sitting on her chest, her small but deceptively firm hands buried in that heavenly softness and pulling them around the soaked erection jutting from her slim hips. She sawed them up and down fast and strong, her inner thighs and crotch slapping the undersides of Kali’s huge tits and sending the incredibly soft meat flying in delicious waves as she drove thirteen inches of thick Schnee girlcock between the mountainous globes. Kali’s tits were by now just as wet as Weiss’ big meat club had been, which made them even better for this job: a warm, soft and malleable sleeve lubricated to perfection so that the biggest cock the curvy older woman had ever seen could easily slide up and down between them, making for the most pleasurable titfuck one could possibly ask for.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck your tits, Miss Kali!” Weiss confessed between quick, relentless thrusts of her eager hips. “You’re so… _fuck_ , so **_tempting_** in that dress…!”

Kali giggled. Weiss’ constant proclamations of how much she desired her were frankly unnecessary considering how much she knew about the young girl perving on her body, but it was still so very sweet. Weiss was cute, intelligent and sharp-minded, not to mention flawlessly polite whenever she wasn’t having a fat-titted milf pleasuring her massive cock, and even though it was wrong to think so Kali believed in her heart that these many qualities awarded her some leeway to be a bit of a demanding pervert in bed. Kali’s sex life after marriage was usually nothing worthy of headlines, and even after motherhood gave her those ridiculous curves and mountainous tits she’d probably only been titfucked once or twice as she’d found the exercise bored her, but apparently the problem wasn’t the act of having her breasts used as a masturbation toy itself, but _who_ was using them in such fashion. Ghira had been slow, his penis far too small for Kali’s bountiful assets and his movements too stale and weak despite his enormous body. But Weiss…

Weiss’ cock was actually too big to be completely buried all at once even in her prodigious cleavage. Weiss’ hips, despite the girl being a small, trim wisp of a twelve year-old, were practically spanking the underside of her fat tits and sending their meaty mass rolling in mouthwatering waves, strong, fast and eager. Weiss’ hands were gripping the malleable flesh of those huge boobs, the tanned meat spilling between her fingers and even sometimes being pulled up when she pinched one thick nipple or the other, twisting and pulling and never failing to make the stacked older woman shudder from toes to the tip of her concealed faunus ears. The absolute opposite of boring, having her tits fucked by Weiss was so incredibly lewd and exciting that her small, inadequate panties had long been ruined by the drooling of her lower lips.

“I see you…” Weiss gasped, her eyes fixated on Kali’s gorgeous breasts being kneaded like dough by her hands, her helmet-shaped cocktip peeking from the mile-long cleavage whenever her hips slapped flush into the bottoms of those amazing swells of flesh. “Walking around the house with t-these… _fat fucking_ ** _tits_** almost always about to fall from your clothes! S-so _indecent!_ ”

Kali moaned, Weiss’ surprisingly filthy mouth sending a jolt of warmth down her body. She didn’t know her young ward had it in her, but the way she talked about Kali’s body in such vulgar, demeaning ways was… _exciting_ , to say the least. Weiss was usually very much concerned with treating her attendants with the utmost propriety, but now it seemed she was venting every lustful thought that ever crossed her mind and, in the process, changing her view of Kali from _person_ to _thing_. The self-indulgent, uncaring way she threw her slim hips, skin pale as snow meeting tanned, creamy titflesh in a cacophony of sinful **_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!_** sounds, indicated that at that moment all she wanted from Kali was the relief her milf-y body could bring that precociously gargantuan and horny cock of hers.

“W-when you – fuck! – bend over in front of me,” she continued, sinking her slim fingers deep into the buoyant titflesh. “I can see down all that cleavage and – _gasp!_ – all I want is to push my cock right down your shirt!”

Kali shuddered at the very idea of her bending ahead in an innocent dawn to give Weiss a good-morning kiss on the forehead only for the young girl to cram a foot of alabaster-colored cock down her cleavage then and there. It sounded sordid and filthy and wrong… so of course she immediately offered to do just that.

With her white and by now soaked to the point of transparency undershirt once again stretched over her massive tits, Kali eagerly lapped up Weiss’ heavy balls as the girl gasped and filled her hands with tanned titflesh, legs spread around Kali’s head as she sunk her cock right down the valley of those pillowy breasts. The girl was practically riding her face, but Kali didn’t care, not only because she was light enough to not cause discomfort but also because this left both her smooth ballsack swinging in front of her face and ripe for a bit of sucking like succulent, delicious fruit but also allowed, when she pushed all the way and slapped her hips into the tops of Kali’s bouncy mounds, for the milf-y faunus to lift her head and run her tongue over the tight ring of muscle around Weiss’ backdoor.

This was definitely a night of firsts for Kali now. Not just the first time she saw or was made to service a cock that big, not just the first time someone fucked her tits so well, but now even that. She’d never given anyone a rimjob, ever, but it only seemed right to worship Weiss’ cute little ass when it was flexing so temptingly right in her face, so pale, creamy and smooth, good enough to eat. Playfully biting those smooth, plump cheeks had been fun specially when Weiss yipped in surprise, but nothing quite like the gasping, high-pitched scream she let out when Kali’s tongue ran for the first time over her virgin ass.

Now Weiss could only moan wantonly, her hands full of squeezable boobflesh and her cock pulsing in the embrace of Kali’s robust tits while she felt that wet, wriggling tongue play with her asshole, the curvaceous woman beneath her making out with her bottom hole like it was her mouth. Her tongue licked and pushed against the wrinkled ring of muscle, making it nice and dripping for when her lips sealed around and sucked, letting out lewd **_pops_** and **_schlurps._** Her entire cock throbbed every time Kali did that, her balls so stuffed a practically constant stream of precum drooled into that tanned prison of titflesh, and when Kali pushed her tongue hard and breached her sphincter to actually lick inside her ass Weiss grit her teeth so as to not scream, a single gluey rope of cum shooting from her reddish glans.

“F-fuck, Miss Kali! You’re so _filthy_!” she gasped. “I’m not gonna hold out if you e-eat my ass like that!”

Another deep lick sent a full shudder up Weiss’ spine before Kali pulled away from her ass with a wet _pop_. “So don’t,” she said, kissing a pale asscheek lovingly. “Its your birthday, don’t hold back!”

Like it was even possible to hold back when that wet, energetic tongue returned to her insides, probing and pushing against her inner walls and making a wet, filthy mess of the whole thing. Every touch of Kali’s tongue was felt by Weiss across her entire overly-long cock. Her hips moved almost involuntarily, thrusts so quick and jerky down Kali’s deep cleavage that they almost felt like spasms, short enough to not move her ass out of reach of the older woman’s slimy, probing muscle. As more and more precum drooled from the head of that pale meat staff she really couldn’t hold back; Weiss was very young, after all, and for all her perversion and constant horniness – not to mention the imposingly big cock and packed, fat balls – this was still just her first time, and it was with the single sexiest woman she’d ever met. As if the snug, pillow-soft embrace of a huge pair of tits around her cock and a tongue rimming her ass weren’t enough, the knowledge that it was _Kali Belladonna –_ the gentle, nurturing beauty that flashed her massive tanned asscheeks or those bouncy tits with every move, so incredibly sexual was her body – bringing her those sensations would’ve made Weiss blow a load all by itself.

And as she found out when she sunk her fingers into the deep tissue of Kali’s big motherly tits and screamed out to the immaculate white walls of her room, it was definitely not just **_a_** load. Seeing one of Weiss’ orgasms from beginning to end would tell anyone why the girl was so fixated on sex at such an early age; after all, nobody with balls _that_ full could possibly think of anything else. But while her usual loads were vast and yogurt-thick enough to clog a drain if she wasn’t careful, this one showed itself to be exceptional from the very first spurt. A long, constant stream of more than a second, spewing a truly fat rope of balljuice down Kali’s cleavage, immediately followed by another, just as fat and long, and then another until it felt like Weiss was pissing cum into her clothes.

Kali could see Weiss’ balls contracting beneath her shaft, as if visibly squeezing out the excess of cum that had been stored in them. She could feel the hot, viscous batter spilling between her tits, soaking her uniform while the gigantic, glorious fucklog pulsed at a thunder drum’s pace. Instead of just watching amazed as Weiss’ blessed anatomy worked, however, Kali only let herself stare and gape for a second before she did her duty to the birthday girl and went back to her ass, tonguing the puckered hole and suppressing a chuckle when she felt it clenching around her tongue. Even her sloppy worship of that cute little ass couldn’t drown out the pleasured screams and whines, though, which went on and on until finally Weiss’ ring of muscle relaxed around her tongue and that long pipe spewed the last thick gout of seed into her completely ruined apparel.

“M-Miss Kali…” Weiss moaned, her cock still throbbing and pushing out weak leftover spurts as Kali’s tongue still rimmed her ass. “O-oh, I still… I’m still so _hard…_!”

Kali didn’t miss a beat, separating from Weiss’ ass with a sopping wet POP! “So do it again!” she said, sweetly, bringing a hand to wrap around the base of that thick meat rod. “I’m here for you, sweety.”

And, when she found her ass being licked again, Weiss did.

—X—

“S-sorry, Miss Kali… I think I may have overdone it a bit…” Weiss said, a bashful blush on her cheeks completely contrasting with the vast amounts of impossibly thick, strong-smelling and all around exemplarily virile sperm Kali had just (mostly) cleaned from between her tits and inside her shirt, which after taking two loads from the well-hung girl was like a reservoir for her ballslop. The thick of it she’d washed into the sink, but now the stray gluts of cum, as perfectly pearly white as the girl that produced it, that still clung to her olive skin were scooped up in her fingers and eagerly licked up. There wasn’t much, but what she did manage to taste was more than enough for Kali to know that she wouldn’t be wasting any of this delicious cum down the sink ever again.

Wait… _again?_

No. This was a one time thing, for Weiss’ birthday. There would be no _again_. Even if the cum really was delicious…

“No need to apologize, darling,” Kali assured her, noting in her head the use of a pet name she’d only ever used with her husband before. “You do have those marvelously big balls, it must get so uncomfortable to have them so full all the time. I’m glad I could help ❤️”

“Does that mean we can still do more?” Weiss asked, trying but completely failing to not look as eager as she was. Part of it was the still massive, stone-hard erection swinging between her legs, her skirt failing completely to cover it as it was raised up by and bared a half-foot of pale cockmeat beyond its edge.

Kali chuckled. “Of course. Whatever you want, remember? It’s still your birthday.”

A minute later Kali found herself looking at a completely nude Weiss. She really was so adorable, her skin immaculately pale and smooth and that long braid of silvery hair giving her an almost ethereal quality. Her cock, of course, was still completely hard, hanging at a low angle thanks to its considerable weight but straight, thick and rigid, the reddish flared tip uncovered and glistening, eager for more.

When she went to remove her own clothes, soiled as they were with Weiss’ cum, she only got as far as the dress and undershirt before the girl told her to stop.

“C-can you leave the rest on?” she’d asked, looking almost like a starving wolf at Kali.

Without her dress the stacked faunus was left only in her bicep-length white gloves, the headdress helpfully hiding her fluffy ears, the white choker tied with a cute bowtie and that enticing lacy garter belt, closed around a waist that was almost paradoxically thin compared to the matronly set of hips below it and holding up the black thigh-highs squeezing her meaty thighs invitingly. Beneath the straps there was that tiny thong that teased Weiss so many times before, woefully small and covering Kali’s lower lips, but very little else. Kali’s mountainous breasts swayed freely and, as she playfully spun around to show herself off to her young lover, so did her fat, spankable ass jiggle, the wire-thin thong completely disappearing between the olive-skinned cheeks until it peeked out the top to wrap around her hips.

Before she could even finish her slow turn Kali laughed when Weiss practically tackled her to the bed, the rich girl’s skin feeling like a fine length of silk against her own and that gigantic cock haphazardly slapping against her flesh, a constant reminder of Weiss’ power and virility. She was kissed ravenously, her lips and tongue falling prey to her underage lover’s lust while her body was shamelessly groped, tits, thighs, ass and hips feeling the grip of those small but deceptively strong hands. Their heavy makeout ended with Weiss pulling the curvaceous maid on top of herself, that thirteen-inch log of ivory meat resting heavily on her slim abdomen as Kali sat on her upper thighs, licking her lips at the sight of the girl’s icy blue eyes looking at her like they wanted to _ravage_ her.

“Want me to ride you, sweety?” Kali asked, moving her hips to rub the lips of her barely covered pussy on the base of that fat cock. “I want to ride your huge cock _so bad…_ ”

Weiss’ hands groped her thighs, admiring the way her fingers sunk into their soft meat as easily as they did in those vast tits. “Yes! T-there’s no-one I’d rather have for my f-first time, Miss Kali!”

“That’s so sweet, Weiss,” Kali swooned, grabbing Weiss’ erect cock and lifting it up, cooing at the thing’s sheer meaty weight. “But you think you can do something for me? Something to make this _even better?_ ”

“W-w-what?”

Kali slid up Weiss’ long, long cock, squatting above the girl until that pink, fat tip was nestled against her thong-covered lips. “Can you call me ‘mommy’?”

Kali realized it was unfair to ask anything of a horny, virgin girl while her pre-drooling cocktip was poised right up against a dripping pussy that was flimsily protected at best. Weiss would do anything to fuck her now. If she wanted she could ask the girl for access to her father Jacques’ personal computer so she could get all the intel the White Fang needed and then some, and Weiss would probably do it just for the chance to have a go at her pussy. But the White Fang was the farthest thing from Kali’s mind at that moment. If asked, she’d probably have trouble even naming her husband when Weiss eagerly nodded her head and grabbed her tiny panties, pushing them aside so her glans and Kali’s swollen, bare pussy lips were in direct contact, the wide-rimmed head so big it was even tickling the tuft of dark hair that crowned the otherwise bare mound.

“Please take my first time… m-mommy.”

Weiss really was so lovely it felt like Kali’s heart would burst. Her plea so sincere, the undercurrent of repressed lust for her ‘mommy’ so enticing, that she showed absolutely none of the shame or hesitance from earlier when she steadied that intimidating tower of fuckmeat with a hand on the spongy tip and lowered herself over it, spreading her lips wider and wider until it finally popped in, making her throw her head back and moan, a throaty noise of utter bliss at being spread wider than ever before.

“A-AAAaaaaaHHH! W-Weiss, dear, it’s so **_big!_** ”

Just the head, the very tip of Weiss’ cock with still a foot or so to go, already felt more intense than taking her husband’s entire dick. It was hot and _fat_ , a harrowing prelude for when her knees shook and another few inches slid in, actually making Kali scream this time.

“T-tight…!” Weiss groaned, staring transfixed at Kali’s pussy stretched around her thick staff. “Miss Kali, t-take it deeper!”

“Y-you have to take it slow, darling,” Kali said, exhaling short breaths as she tried to get used to Weiss’ incredible cock shoving aside her inner walls so carelessly with its enormity. “Because you have such a _b-big cock…_ you can’t just jam it in or you’ll hurt your partner!”

“Am I hurting you?” she asked.

“No, I just… have to get used to it. I’ve never had anyone so big…”

Kali tried to take it slow, slide down easy into Weiss’ poised spear of flesh, but once again her body betrayed her. When that brutish cock, being so thick it pushed on all her fleshy walls at once, hit a particularly sensitive spot her body shook and her knees shamefully gave out, dropping her right on her cushiony ass with the whole of Weiss’ gargantuan bitchbreaker crammed into her pussy, the meaty posterior letting out a loud, satisfying **_CLAP!_**

Kali’s scream at the sudden breaking of all her previous biological records would normally have worried Weiss, but now the girl had other things to worry about. In a split second her entire previously untouched cock, sensitive as only a blue-balled virgin’s could be, was wrapped from base to tip in a tight sleeve of wet, hot and bumpy flesh, her crown pushing against a spongy membrane deep inside the motherly maid’s body. Every nerve on the thing was on fire, feeling like a live wire and registering everything, from the rhythmic clenching caused by Kali’s own mind being washed in waves of bliss, to the way her hips spasmed without objective, simply reacting to an unprecedented situation.

Finally Kali collapsed forward, holding herself with her hands on both sides of Weiss’ slim torso so as to not crush the skinny girl beneath herself. Instead her huge breasts dangled beneath her body as she looked at her young lover, a delirious smile plastered on her face showing off her sharp canines. Her blush was so deep it was brightly visible even in her olive-like complexion.

“That’s the first time…” she said, short of breath and with hearts practically shining in her amber eyes. “…I’ve ever come… just from putting it in…”

“You… c-came?”

“Yes, baby. You really do have… an _amazing_ cock ❤️”

Amazing as it was to sit and bask in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms of her life as well as the feel of being more completely full than she’d ever been, it was nothing compared to when Kali finally decided to move. Extracting dripping, wrist-thick inches of ivory Schnee cock from her pussy had Kali gasping every time that wide-ridged head caught on a sensitive fold of her inner walls, and the growing feeling of emptiness as that perfect tower of flesh vacated her body only made her even more eager to drop her hips again, impaling herself on Weiss’ massive meatlog, feeling it smash into her cervix like a hydraulic ram.

“ _Ahhn~_ oh sweety, that’s so good!” Kali moaned, moving her robust hips in slow, pleasurable rolls that pushed Weiss’ powerful cock against her insides in all kinds of incredible ways. “So much cock for mommy!”

Weiss didn’t answer, seemingly too distracted to even register Kali’s voice. Her eyes didn’t know where to stop, either in the plump, moist pussy lips traveling up and down her cock faster and faster, Kali’s face practically glowing with joy or the jiggling masses of her big tits, flying freely right in front of her face because of Kali’s hunched over position and their difference in height. As the stacked undercover maid grew more frantic and started pounding her hips faster and harder, throwing her ass up and down like a teenager in a night club just to feel more of that amazing slab of cock drilling her depths, so did her body sway and bounce ever more fervently, making her asscheeks clap and slap against both each other and Weiss’ thighs and her hanging tits to shake so much they finally enticed Weiss to just grab greedy handfuls of both, the young girl simply obsessed with her new mommy’s incredibly busty chest.

Meanwhile Kali was rediscovering her notions of sex and what it could be. She hadn’t really considered herself unfulfilled before, but now she knew that it was simply a matter of lack of perspective. She _was_ unfulfilled, because she didn’t know that sex could feel so _good_ when it was with a cock so big as to completely pack her pussy with engorged meat and so strong that it was already leaking more precum to add to the plentiful fluids already dripping from her snug glove. Weiss’ immense size was already more than enough, but once the girl got into the groove of things and got over her overwhelmed wide-eyed surprise a bit she started contributing in her own ways, pulling on Kali’s nipples or pulling herself up with arms around her torso to suck on the stiffened peaks. She even started grabbing that thick, malleable ass for support and thrusting her small but firm hips up when those matronly cheeks came down, adding her own deceptive strength to the jackhammering motion slamming her rigid cocktip into the entrance of Kali’s womb repeatedly.

Soon she’d pulled Kali down, their lips crashing together into a messy kiss while their hips never stopped, slapping noisily into each other as that snatch, so tight even though Kali had already had a daughter herself, milked Weiss for all she was worth. It was getting harder and harder to stave off the inevitable orgasm, but still she tried, using her grip on those fat asscheeks and the ravenous, intimate kiss to ground herself, distract herself from the perfect hole sleeved around her cock.

“M-mommy Kali…” she moaned into their kiss, her hips still sawing up in thundering claps against Kali’s meaty ass. “I’m gonna cum inside you!”

Kali worried her lower lip. “Inside? Weiss, darling, it could be dangerous…”

“But it feels too good to stop!”

“I c-could end up pregnant, sweety. You should pull ou – _MMPH!_ ”

Weiss wouldn’t have any of that, however. It was _her_ birthday, and Kali was her present; hers to kiss and fuck and **_breed_** if she so wished! It felt too good inside of her to pull out and, as mature and considerate as she was, Weiss couldn’t help but be a little spoiled in this regard. And to be fair, it’s not like Kali was complaining when she recaptured her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss and continued to plunder her previously untouched depths with that immense cock. Her balls were squeezing, her mast was pulsing angrily inside of Kali’s pussy and, with a muffled moan, Weiss pulled her cheating lover’s hips down onto her own and let go.

When the first strong, thick and heavy rope of searing-hot cum was spat by Weiss’ plump cocktip almost directly into her womb Kali couldn’t help but to cum again, barely a few minutes after she’d shamelessly orgasmed just from feeling herself impaled on a twelve year-old’s gigantic cock. Weiss had her arms wrapped around her neck, holding tight to her while her tongue tangled with Kali’s and both of them let out filthy moans into each other’s mouths. Creampies were also something Kali didn’t usually get all that often – they were always risky, even in “safe” days – but denying Weiss wasn’t an option. As rope after rope of thick cum blasted into her, so much of the gluey ballsnot that it was like the girl hadn’t just fired two immense loads shortly before, Kali thought that maybe ending up bred by Weiss wasn’t such a terrible prospect; such an incredible, massive, gifted and virile cock should never be made to pull out. In fact, Weiss’ beefy balls probably should be milked every other day at least, if not daily, for the sake of the young girl’s health and comfort, such was their capacity and overly active production of milky, baby-making batter.

When Weiss was finally finished with pumping cum inside her womb Kali felt like she’d been filled with literal quarts of the stuff. She didn’t move yet, the feeling of all that warm cockmilk plugged inside her by the very same immense meat club that shot it all in there and was still hard and fat was too good to not enjoy to its fullest. She laid atop that lovely, adorable and so amazingly hung young girl who’d just completely shifted her perception of sex and lovingly kissed her, like they were newlyweds instead of a precocious pervert of a twelve year-old and a cheating wife who was there on a mission but had just redefined her priorities. The White Fang could wait. Her husband could wait.

Weiss’ hard cock couldn’t.

—X—

“ _Mmm_ , that’s it darling! Fuck mommy’s ass! Oh, such a **_big_** fucking cock!”

Weiss’ hips descended against Kali’s asscheeks, the fat pillows bouncing in waves as they absorbed the impact of punishing, jackhammering thrusts. Between the bunny globes her asshole was grossly spread around a slab of ivory cockflesh, the girlcock being driven mercilessly into her deepest unplundered depths by the big-dicked daughter of the Schnees. Ghira had only taken her ass a couple of times before – once again, she found it unpleasant and unrewarding with him – but Weiss and her amazing thirteen-inch loaf of cock could have her on all fours, ass in the air and tight backdoor spread around her girth whenever she wanted.

Because Weiss Schnee deserved it. That perfect girl with her perfect cock… Kali was genuinely in love at that point.

A few hours had passed since they’d started. Weiss, much to Kali’s awe and joy, never once ran out of stamina, being always hard and ready to fuck her again even directly after pumping more cum into her with one orgasm than Ghira had done in their entire marriage. Their sex also never got any less passionate and vigorous, Weiss’ scorching lust for her thick, curvy and stacked body proving both flattering and immensely arousing to Kali. They fucked the time away until, eat some point without either of them noticing, the party downstairs had finished without the birthday girl herself.

While Jacques Schnee had probably scurried off back to his office and Willow was lying drunk somewhere, Winter Schnee had correctly guessed that Weiss had gone to hide in her room, and had knocked politely on her younger sister’s door. Weiss had managed to tell her off, saying she wanted to be alone for now and that they could talk the day afterwards. She did it without stuttering, moaning or any other suspicious giveaways, which was an impressive demonstration of self-control considering Kali had been squatting lewdly behind her, rimming that cute little asshole and stroking with both hands the enormous alabaster pole that was heavily dripping thick fluids on the floor at the time. After Winter had gone Weiss had simply rested her head against the door and sighed in relief, allowing herself to moan as Kali once again tongued her ass to completion, swiftly turning the girl around at the last moment to wrap her lips around the glistening head and swallow her entire load. And now…

“I jerked off to this big, fat ass so many times!” Weiss confessed, her surprisingly filthy mouth once again rearing its head as she finally got to fuck the ass she’d been dreaming about for so long. “Bending over in front of me in that skirt just to flash me this huge thing… and you _dare_ to come to work in a **_thong_** on top of it!”

Small though her hands were, when Weiss reared one of them and slapped Kali across one of those supple cheeks she _felt_ it. The slap was loud, hard and definitely left a mark on her skin. “ _OooHH!_ I’m sorry, sweety, mommy didn’t mean to tease you!” she husked in between short breaths, the best she could do with so much cockmeat plunging into her ass. “Y-you can relieve yourself in mommy’s ass now, okay?”

Weiss bent over her, grabbing and pulling her dark shoulder-length hair. The maid headdress still maintained her secret, but Kali didn’t think she’d even care if it came out at this point. Weiss, however, seemed to want it exactly where it was, as if she still needed any evidence that the girl had a maid fetish. “Not just now,” she said right besides Kali’s human ear, buried to the hilt in her tightest hole, slim hips flattening her pliant globes of ass. “I want you to be my woman, Miss Kali!”

“W-what? But darling, I’m married,” Kali whined, being forced to look back at Weiss’ ravenous blue eyes. “This was just a birthday gift…”

“No! You’re _mine!_ ” Weiss said petulantly, smashing into her ass again to make her point. “You can’t just let me fuck you for one night and then make me go back to jerking off! You have to take responsibility!”

Kali’s head spun. It wasn’t the best time for Weiss to be putting up an argument against her, because with her ass getting reamed by the biggest cock she’d ever seen she really wasn’t in any position to be doing hard thinking. Which led to her thinking that maybe it wasn’t so bad to be Weiss’ woman on a more permanent basis. She already worked in her house, already spent so much time with her… plus Weiss was such a sweetheart! It certainly couldn’t be a bad thing, right?

Right at that moment, somewhere in the pockets of her discarded dress, her scroll rang.

At first Kali’s blood ran cold, as she knew who it was: Ghira, her husband, calling for a nighttime report when she’d failed to initiate contact herself as they’d established when she took this assignment. Weiss didn’t know that, of course, but still… had they really been at each other for so long? At first she intended to simply ignore it, much as it would worry her husband, but to her horror Weiss had other ideas. She pulled out of her ass, suddenly leaving the older woman feeling dreadfully empty without thirteen inches of Schnee fuckmeat inside her, swiftly climbed off the bed and grabbed Kali’s scroll. One look at the name on the screen and she grinned, throwing it at Kali.

“Answer it,” she said, and for such a thin, waifish girl it was remarkable how she looked like a dictator at that moment. The massive erect cock still dripping with their combined juices probably helped. Kali didn’t even think of disobeying.

“Y-yes?” she spoke into the thing, her eyes not leaving Weiss standing there smugly with her hands on her hips and that delicious club of meat drooling precum on the floor. The voice on the other side spoke to her, and it was hard to focus on what it was saying. “No, I just… I’ve been busy. There was a party…”

She continued talking, trying to word her answers so as to seem like a normal conversation between husband and wife rather than an infiltration report, but Weiss soon tired of watching. Not seeming to care about what she was telling Ghira at all the girl grabbed her by the hips and unceremoniously pulled her off the bed, instead leaving her kneeling on the floor and bent over the mattress, in a perfect position to resume drilling that bouncy, milf-y ass. Kali was _hers_ , damn it, and she would not let her limp-dick husband cockblock her!

“It was the young miss’ birthdaa _AAAAAy~_ ” Kali’s voice couldn’t help but rise when Weiss suddenly tunneled half that enormous cock in her ass. “Ah…! No, it was n-nothing, I just tripped on my heels…”

Kali couldn’t believe it. Sure, Weiss was really horny and dirty-minded for such a young girl, but she never imagined she would actually fuck her ass in the middle of a call! It was so filthy, so demeaning, so… _exciting!_

She felt every inch when Weiss pushed in, only marginally registering Ghira talking on the other side about how she should warn him in advance about such things or something. Honestly, she wasn’t paying attention because a wrist-thick mast of cockflesh stretching her out and plunging deeper inside her than anything had ever gone was much more important. Weiss’ hips clapping into her plush cheeks only to pull back and start thrusting as if she hadn’t stopped at all was much more important. Weiss’ hands holding her wide motherly hips as she fucked her with long, broad movements that took advantage of her having so much cock to fuck with were much more important.

When the silence on the other side of the call stretched for too long Kali said something, bullshitting her way through the call while trying her best efforts to not let across that her work description had just been updated to include letting this incredibly gifted girl claim her body with that perfect cock of hers. She was cheating, plain and simple, and didn’t even try to justify this as something she had to do maintain her cover or anything; she was letting Weiss fuck her because she wanted to, because this was the best night of her entire life, because this young, polite and completely filthy girl captured her heart as easily as her thirteen-inch cock could reach the farthest depths of her body.

“Mmm… y-yes, I should have the weekend off, maybe we can –” Kali was saying, practically on autopilot until Weiss once again grabbed her hair and crammed her full of oversized Schnee cock all the way to the base, their hips clapping together almost loud enough to be heard on the scroll.

“You won’t,” she said between shaky breaths, unknowingly close to Kali’s fluffy cat ears. “Whatever it is, cancel it.”

Kali gasped, but once again she didn’t have the mental faculties to argue. “A-actually, darling, I just saw the… duty roster, and my d-days were shuffled. I think I’ll have to do the weekend after all…”

Whatever Ghira said next she didn’t know, because Weiss started moving again. Slim hips hammering in and out, driving that fat pole to rip through her ass and smash her deepest parts. It drew a needy, whiny mewl from deep inside her throat, the clapping of their pelvises growing in intensity until it was like the very thought of the scroll transmitting it all had escaped both their minds. Juices were pouring from Kali’s snatch, the velvety glove clenching around nothing even as Weiss’ cock was so big and thick that she could almost feel it pushing her pussy out of the way like a battering ram. Each deep, bone-shaking impact left her breathless, each plunge of that colossal fuckstaff left her wanting more, and each loud slap of slim alabaster hips on squishy tanned asscheeks pushed her closer to a peak that would definitely be anything but quiet.

“S-sorry, darling,” she said, interrupting whatever Ghira had been going on about. It was inconsequential, after all. “I h-have to go, ah-AH… attend the young miss! I’ll call you!”

Her finger hit the ‘end call’ button just in time for the microphone to not transmit the scream she let out when Weiss’ cock pushed her to cum shamefully with her ass, her pussy squeezing vacantly and squirting out clear juices as it was her ass that was packed with hard, vascular flesh and then blasted full of disgustingly thick and addictively creamy ballslop, Kali looking like a stupid whore with her tongue out, drooling pathetically as the act of having her intestines washed with an impossibly vast load of girlcum threw her into another orgasm immediately.

When Weiss pulled out she bonelessly slid back, ending up sitting on her feet with her ass drooling pearly seed on the floor while she tried to catch her breath and situate herself again. She didn’t even notice when Weiss slipped the headdress from her until she felt the warm wind on her sensitive ears.

“A-ah!” she gasped, turning around to look at her young mistress, who was smiling excitedly down at her.

“YES! I knew it,” Weiss cheered, pumping her hand excitedly. “I suspected since I chose you as my personal attendant!”

Kali couldn’t say anything, her heart hammering in her chest at the implication.

“Now, Miss Kali,” she continued, throwing the headdress away. “I don’t care why you’re here, whether you’re White Fang, or some other enemy of my father’s or just a faunus looking for work.”

“Y-you don’t?” Kali asked, a sliver of hope in her voice that she wasn’t, in fact, about to be completely exposed.

“No. My father… he can deal with his own problems. I don’t have to make them my own.”

Kali sighed in relief, only for Weiss to interrupt her.

“But I will. Make you my own, that is. Now that I know you’re a faunus, I think I know exactly how to lay claim to you.”

She grabbed her cock, still hard but slightly flagging under its own weight now, and pointed it right at Kali’s face. Goosebumps shook the stacked woman’s entire spine when she caught the implication.

“Open your mouth.”

Kali should open her mouth to tell Weiss that this wasn’t a thing. That faunus weren’t animals. That they didn’t _mark_ each other. That this was an extremely wrong and demeaning thing to think and say. But instead she opened it nice and wide, rolling out her tongue in expectation for the thick, heavy stream of clear urine that was hosed right into her waiting mouth.

It was hot, it was strong, and it was _plentiful_. Weiss pissed in her mouth with the same intensity she could’ve expected from a cock that could cum like a firehose; such a big piece of meat would never settle for a thin, pathetic little stream. No, Weiss’ bladder voided its contents like it was pressurized, so much of it that it had filled Kali’s mouth in barely a couple of seconds, immediately overflowing the capacity of the faunus milf’s oral cavity and starting to spill down her chin and to her fat hanging tits. She was practically being bathed in the young girl’s urine, and when she closed her mouth to swallow the incredible amount in there while still under the strong stream the force of it made the clear fluid splash all over her face.

It took three long gulps to swallow a mouthful of Weiss’ piss, and Kali immediately opened her mouth for another, which she swallowed just as eagerly. By then Weiss changed targets, directing her distended piss slit down at Kali’s body, washing that fetching olive skin with transparent urine directly from her cock. She covered her tits, her shoulders, the thick legs she sat on and, when the thick jet finally started to wane, gifted the filthy milf another mouthful, squeezing her cock from base to tip to put every last drop inside Kali’s thirsty mouth. Under the scrutiny of those icy blue eyes she once again shut her lips. One, two, three long, tasty gulps later and she showed off the clean expanse of her tongue.

“There. Now you’re mine, definitely,” Weiss said. Kali smiled and leaned up to suck lovingly at the head of that amazing cock that had conquered her completely. Yes, faunus didn’t mark each other, but Weiss had nonetheless left a mark on her now. Not really on her flesh, but in her very heart.

“Yes, my love, I am. Definitely yours ❤️”

—X—

“Where _is_ the young miss?”

“Gone somewhere with Mrs. Belladonna again, I guess.”

“Oh. Well, at least she’s in good hands. Belladonna sure is dedicated, huh.”

This had become an alarmingly frequent conversation to be heard among the inner house staff of the Schnee manor. In the past couple of weeks Weiss, the recently turned twelve years old daughter of family patriarch Jacques Schnee, had developed a bit of a habit of disappearing without warning every other day. While this would be cause for worry in any other situation Weiss never disappeared for very long, and wherever she went she at least didn’t go alone, as her personal and closest attendant, the responsible and respectable Kali Belladonna, was always with her. Everyone’s guess was that they were simply walking the vast property, the young miss not very fond of going out but still eager to move her feet about.

Nobody’s guess was that they were stealing away to empty rooms, supply closets and remote parts of the estate to have sex.

“Aahn~ Weiss, sweety, your lessons…” Kali said between moans that Weiss’ long, fat cock couldn’t help but rip from her. “They’re probably already looking for you…”

“Let them look,” Weiss retorted. “I’ll show up to those tedious lessons much less inclined to leave halfway if I’m not blueballed right from the start!”

Kali knew that Weiss shouldn’t be actually blueballed; they were fucking just last night, after all. But if there was one thing she had come to know intimately these past days was the impossible output of her young lover’s amazing cock and smooth, heavy balls. After a night of vigorous fucking it was pretty commonplace for Weiss to pull her aside in the middle of the day to feed her a fresh, juicy load from those high-yield sperm factories of hers. Kali had forbidden her from cumming inside during the day, as walking around with balljuice dripping down her legs was quite an inconvenience, but that didn’t mean the precocious, well-hung girl couldn’t use her pussy to get there as she was now.

Because they were in a small supply closet under a staircase there wasn’t a lot of room, and they had to be quiet. Therefore Kali was sitting on a wooden box, legs spread to allow Weiss access to her tight-gripping snatch, and when their fucking started getting heavier she smashed their lips together, both her grunts of effort and Kali’s moans of joy being muffled enough that anyone outside shouldn’t hear anything. Unless, of course, they were paying attention to the **_PLAP! PLAP!_** of skin on skin, or the churning sounds of that wet velvety sleeve being constantly stretched around a long pale cock as thick around as a wrist. Weiss’ tongue pushed against and tangled with her own, those thin lips slid warmly against her fuller pair, and Weiss’ hands grabbed at and pulled out her tits, eager to feel their mass in her hands as she rightfully claimed Kali’s body, the body she’d marked as her own.

And when Kali knelt down and wrapped her lips around that thick, hard, huge and so, _so_ perfect cock to be fed another delicious load that she’d be tasting all day until the night when Weiss would take her in that huge bed of hers, satiating her hungers with her stacked body with no regards to her sullied marriage, she couldn’t help but feel like she was right where she should be.

This was what mommies did for their hung, horny little girls, wasn’t it?


End file.
